A heat sensitive recording method has many advantages, such as (1) no need of development, (2) embodying a quality akin to that of plain paper when a paper support is used, (3) easiness in handling, (4) high density of the developed color images, (5) simplicity and cheapness of a recording apparatus to be used thereof, (6) noiseless in the recording operation, and so on. Such being the case, this method has recently come into a rapid prevalence in the field of facsimile and printer, and further new uses of heat sensitive recording, e.g., the field of making labels to be used in POS, etc., are being enlarged.
Under these circumstance, it has recently been desired to develop a transparent heat sensitive recording material on which images can be directly recorded with a thermal head for the purposes of adaptation to multicoloring, or application to an overhead projector (which is abbreviated as OHP, hereinafter). Therefore, we have previously proposed (in Japanese Patent Application No. 88197/87) a heat sensitive recording material having a substantially transparent heat sensitive layer formed by coating and then drying a composition comprising microcapsules containing a colorless or light colored electron donating dye precursor and an emulsified dispersion prepared by dispersing of emulsified dispersion, a color developer dissolved in an organic solvent slightly soluble or insoluble in water.
On the other hand, as the conversion of materials constructing a heat sensitive paper carrying system from metallic materials to plastic ones has been driven with the advance of reduction in size and weight of apparatuses used for heat sensitive recording materials, e.g., facsimile and like, troubles due to electrification of heat sensitive paper through contact with a stock case, a tray, rollers for carrying and so on tend to frequently occur. Namely, the recording apparatuses of this type have defects, for instance, such that the electrified heat sensitive paper sheets cause electrostatic adhesion to one another or to the sheet carrying system to suffer from a so-called "Jamming" phenomenon, and it happens that thermal recording fails to be made on electrified heat sensitive paper sheets owing to interference from dust, such as paper powder, etc., sticked to the surfaces thereof.